Elsydeon
by Brian1
Summary: A lucky young boy gets to have a history lesson of the Sword of Legend...Elsydeon...~Revised Story Now Up~


Author's Note: This is just a Phantasy Star 4 one-shot fan fiction. I just felt like writing this because I've always been fascinated by that one scene where Chaz received Elsydeon. Also, I haven't written anything different for a while, so I decided to write a short but okay-ish Phantasy Star 4 story. Also, huge spoiler alert if you haven't played Phantasy Star 1, 2, or 4. Enjoy. ^_^  
  
Also, Alis Landale and Chaz Ashley are the only heroes to actually have used Elsydeon in battle. Rolf Landale was using the Neisword against the Dark Force and Mother Brain, and then the Neisword was later used by the descentants of Rhys in one of the space colonies that had escaped from the destruction of Palma.  
  
Additional Note: I accidently put the time as 4000 years a few times throughout this story, and have now changed it to 2000 to avoid any further confusion. I forgot that even though Phantasy Star 4 is the fourth game, it should actually be third in the timeline. So it's Alis Landale, then 1000 years later, Rolf Landale, then 1000 years more, and it's Chaz Ashley.  
  
^_^;;; Hehe, my mistake....  
  
  
-Elsydeon-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated G.  
  
  
-Beginning-  
  
  
The sword shone brightly, the hot sun reflecting off the perfect metal of the sword and producing a shiny spark of light.  
  
"This is the sword of legend, isn't it?" asked a young boy, as he held the sword in his hands for the first time.  
  
The older boy, about 20 years of age, nodded proudly.  
  
The young boy made an excited gasp as he looked at the sword once more, enthralled in it's beauty and sense of power. He could swear that he could feel the energy contained within the legendary sword...  
  
Ths was truly a wonderful experience for the little boy, as it was not everyday you could touch, much less look at, the sword which had defeated the evil King Lassic, and then 2000 years later defeat the God of all darkness, which was The Profound Darkness, who had almost escaped from the seal that it had been put in by the God of all light, which was The Great Light.  
  
"That sword is truly the sword that you've been reading about in school..." said the older boy, "It is exactly as you have read about, except, it's not a myth...it's real...as you can easily see..."  
  
The young boy, who was about 12 years old, was shocked. This sword was the true sword of Queen Alis Landale, not one of those fake imitation brands of swords that you could buy at Termi.   
  
No, this sword was the real deal.   
  
It was indeed the sword that was over 2000 years old, indeed it was still just as new looking as it was back then, and it indeed closely resembled that of the Laconian sword, which was what the legendary sword used to be before being handled by Queen Alis Landale.   
  
Somehow, someway, when the Queen had fought and defeated the dreaded King Lassic with her three companions, which were Myau the muskcat, Noah the esper, and Odin the hero, somehow the Laconian sword which she was using had been imbedded with magical properties that some said could produce miracles.   
  
The Laconian sword that Queen Alis had now become the sword of legend, better known as Elsydeon.  
  
It turned out later, 2000 years later to be exact, that Chaz Ashley, a young hunter swept up in a battle of good vs. the ultimate evil had been given possession of Elsydeon by Rune Walsh, the 5th generation Lutz. The sword had, between the time that Alis had it and Chaz had it, also picked up the ability to keep the souls of the heroes who had defeated the Dark Force within the sword, to help guide the next owner to victory against the darkness. Chaz Ashley was fortunate enough to have seen all the previous heroes before him, which were Queen Alis Landale, Noah, Myau, and Odin. He was also surprised to know that there were other heroes that had gone unsung, one of them being Queen Alis' descendant, the Paseo Agent Rolf Landale, as well as Nei the Biomonster, Rudo the Hunter, Anna the Guardian, Amy the Doctor, Hugh the Biologist, Kain the Mechanic, and Shir Gold, the Aristocratic Thief.  
  
The young excited boy tried holding the legendary sword with his right hand, attempting to find all the symbols that he had read about in his history books. He found the marking of Alis on the hilt, followed by that of Rolf (which was made by Lutz after Rolf had died, so that the next hero would know that Rolf was a true hero), but noticed that there was a third marking that he had not read about.  
  
"What is this marking?" asked the boy, who was quite confused.  
  
"That's my marking that appeared when I was given the sword." he said to him, fondly remembering the events.  
  
"Chaz...you are so lucky..." whined the little boy, as he tried swinging the sword, "I wish I had been chosen to wield Elsydeon..."  
  
"Maybe you will someday. We may have defeated the Profound Darkness, but that doesn't necessarily make all the darkness in the world go away...perhaps you'll handle the sword someday..." he said, before taking the sword away, "till then of course, it's all mine, heh heh..."  
  
"Hey, that's not nice Chaz!" cried out the young boy, "Rika Rika Rika! Chaz is being mean!"  
  
"Chaz! You be nice to that boy now!" scolded Rika, as she stopped tending to Alys' flower pots that Alys had left behind after she had died and whapped him behind the head, "Let him play with the sword for a little, besides, you get to play with it all the time when you go out hunting, okay?"  
  
"Sorry hunny...okay..." said Chaz sorely, as he rubbed the back of his head while giving the sword back to the young boy, who happily hugged it and played with it a bit more.  
  
  
-The End- 


End file.
